


My Fake Boyfriend

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Biphobia, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Dean, Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sam Ships It, Shy Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: "This is gonna sound weird, but can you be my fake boyfriend?"Okay, fine, I'll admit it. I was reading dirty laundry when I came up with this idea, but I haven't finish it yet, so it's gonna go in a different direction. I'm really just writing this one for me. Full of bonding moments and blushy people. What's not to like? XD





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was in the school's tech lab, tapping away at the clackity keys. Why do school computers have to be from before the dawn of time itself? Cas rubbed his temples. This paper was going to be the death of him. Who assigns a paper due the day before a week long break? It's not like he was going to remember anything from the daze essay writing always put him in. It was then, in his moment of questioning the school system, that Dean Winchester burst through the doors. Knocking over a display of the computer lab's rules, most of which were about not disturbing the working students. 

"Ah, sorry about that." he mumbled, looking around frantically, until he locked eyes with what he was looking for. Cas. He rushed over, as if his goal was to run in every diligently working student. "Cas! There you are!" he huffed, with his hand on his knees. "Why are you so hard to find?"

Cas sighed and turned in his chair to face Dean. "I've literally been here for two hours." he rested his chin on his palm.

"Huh. Why would you stay in here for so long? If stay here I start to think about my very existence." Dean said, wide eyed.

"I was doing what we're supposed to be doing. Finishing my paper for english. But that's beside the point. Why were you looking for me?" 

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed tipping back on his chair. Several people around the room stared at him with a mix of embarrassment and disgust. "This is gonna sound weird, but can you be my fake boyfriend?"

"What?!" Cas yelped, finally getting shushed. "Why would I do that?"

"It's only for a week!" Dean continued at normal volume, not seeming to have heard the groans of the other students. "I'll give you, uh," he rustled through the many pockets of his jacket. "the rest of this pack of gum?"

"No." Cas said, deadpan. He crossed his arms. "If you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, your gonna have to place a higher bid."

"I know, I know. It's just I kind of told my Dad I was bringing someone home for thanksgiving." He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, he doesn't know it's gonna be a dude but, it's as good as any other way to come out as bi. I figured that if he thought I loved someone, he won't be as mad?"

Cas sighed once more. "Well, that's a good sob story and all, but I still see nothing in it for me." he shrugged.

"Isn't helping out a bro a good enough reason?" Cas shot him a dirty look. "No, huh?" Dean pondered over the small amount of resources he had to offer. "I'll cook you dinner for a month."

Dean had got him now. If there was anything Cas loved more than sleep, it was food. "One week of pretending to be your boyfriend in exchange for a month of food-" Cas cut himself off. "Wait. Can you even cook?"

"Dude, you've known me for this long and you don't know I can cook?" Dean chuckled. "I cooked for my brother all the time when we were little. Dad was gone for work a lot, so if we didn't want to eat cheerios for dinner every night, I had to learn to cook." Dean looked fondly at nothing. "That reminds me! Sammy's bringing his girlfriend this year! I swear if she hurts him-"

"Dean." Cas punched his arm. "When are we leaving?" he smiled.

"Wait, is that a yes?" Dean gasped. "Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?! I have to pack!" Cas frantically picked up his papers and shoved them into his bag. "C'mon. You have to help me, 'boyfriend'."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip ahead wasn't too long. 5 hours seemed measly when you slept through it. Alas, Cas couldn't do that. Every hour and a half he would be driving, and of course, he got the bigger part. Atleast he got to play his music for the majority of the ride, despite Dean's complains otherwise. Dean slept like he hadn't shut his eyes in years. He snored roughly and curled up as much as he could in the old, crappy seat of his old, crappy car. 

Somewhere around the two hour mark, Cas spoke up. "So, you know we're gonna have to talk about boundaries, right?" 

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled, focusing on the road. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"If you want your family to think we're a couple, we're gonna have to act like one." Cas turned his face towards the window. He had a prickly feeling in his stomach. Dean drove for a moment longer before screeching to the side of the road.

"Wait. Do you mean..." Dean hesitated. He lowered his voice as though someone were listening. "Like kissing and stuff?"

Cas knew his cheeks were pink by this point. "Dude, you were the one who asked me to be your fake boyfriend. But, yeah, like kissing and stuff." Cas felt the tension in the air get thicker. He must've screwed up bad. Dean was probably just gonna turn the car around and never talk to him again. 

"Um." Dean finally spoke up. "I'm okay as long as you warn me before. We'll probably be holding hands a lot, so i'll just warn you now that my hands get really sweaty when i'm nervous." he rambled on for a minute longer before being interrupted by Cas' snickers. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"No, no!" Cas giggled. "I just, I don't know why I was so nervous! We're good dude-bros! We'll be awesome fake boyfriends!" Cas pumped his fist into the air and Dean couldn't help but to laugh too. And that's how the were for a while. Breathy laughs and Cas' cheeky grin whenever Dean looked over. Eventually the laughing stopped and Cas fell asleep to the sound of Dean's crappy music and even crappier humming.


End file.
